The Gundam Seed School Life
by Aeluxia
Summary: Meet the Gundam Seed cast Middle School Style! Here's Kira Yamato, lover of Lacus Clyne, with LunaMaria & Stellar ganging up for Shinn! Who's wishes will be granted? Who's hearts will be broken? It's the Gundam Seed cast in Middle School action!
1. Chapter One: The Starting of School

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…-sob-_

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

**Chapter one:_ The Starting of School_**

-click click click- -beep-

**xX-Kira's POV-Xx**

-ring!- -bang!- ugh! My stupid alarm! I glanced at the time. "7:00am" it read. Just then, I heard my phone ring. Who would call this early! I walked over to the phone…slowly…and by the time I got there, it was STILL ringing. What type of call would be THIS important! And so early too! Ugh. Sleepily, I finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kira! Guess who!" answered a cheerful voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere: it was Lacus Clyne.

"Oh…" I stuttered. "Hi…"

"Do you remember me, Kira? I'm Lacus!"

"I know…um…yeah…sorry…I'm just a little tired…" I mumbled.

"Well, Kira…I suggest you don't be. And you should remember why!"

"Um…I don't know why…sorry…you wanna explain?" I seriously couldn't remember…was it Lacus's birthday? If it was…then…whoops…

"Oh, Kira…I was hoping you'd remember…it's the first day of school today! Are you ready?"

"What!" I shouted. I had totally forgotten! How could I have! After these two boring months, I've been waiting just to see Lacus again!

"Sorry, I have to go…see you!" I said.

I quickly hung up the phone and raced around the house looking for a pair of clean clothes to wear. Most of my clothes were already in the washing bin, so I had to resort to a black shirt with green pants. After I changed, I quickly grabbed my stuff and left.

-puff puff puff-

I dashed through the streets, hoping that I wouldn't be late for my first day back to school…and Lacus…I really wanted to see her again. I mean, it seems like forever, even when it's only two months. With my thoughts of her racing through my mind, I eventually got to the school. And there, stood my one and only Lacus Clyne. Okay…so maybe she wasn't MY Lacus Clyne…but I still liked her…no…I loved her…I mean…she IS cute…

"Kira! You came!" called a sweet sing-song voice. It was the one and only: Lacus Clyne.

"Hi, Lacus" I formally greeted. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I'm hoping that my cheeks didn't turn red yet…

"So, how was your summer holiday?" she asked me. From the look on her face, I was pretty sure that she sure had a good one!

"Mine was…okay…"

"Really? What did you do, Kira?" Wow…she was really must love asking questions…

"Um…I ate…I slept…and yeah…"

"You didn't go anywhere?"

"No…or maybe…yeah…to buy food…"

"Kira! Why didn't you call me! We could've set up something together!"

"I didn't really want to…"

"You're soooo boring, Kira Yamato!"

"I know, huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Normal POV-Xx**

Pretty soon, more and more students arrived, making Kira and Lacus lost in the crowd. Conversations started, and things like "I hope this will be a great school year!" and "AAAAAAAAAH! I'm so nervous!" could be commonly heard from the students, especially the new Grade sixes. (They were in middle school, FYI) "Onee-san!" called a voice. (I get mixed up…maybe it was Nii-san…I'm very confused…please correct me if I'm wrong.) LunaMaria turned around and saw her unrelated "sister". "Meyrin!" she cried. And they were one of the people who were also lost in the crowd. At about 9:00am, the P.A. system went on, "Calling all Grade sixes! Please proceed to the cafeteria immediately to be escorted to your classes. You may take ONE escort with you, otherwise, there will NO students of other grades permitted to be in the school. Thank you and have a nice day."

As the Grade sixes walked into the school, the crowd slowly cleared…and that's when Kira and Lacus met some of their friends. "Hey, Kira, Lacus! Remember us?" called a voice. It was Athrun Zala, and the rest of the group: Dearka Elthman, Cagalli Yula Attha, Yzak Jules, Miriallia Haww, Meer Campbell, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussier, and last but not least, Fllay Allster. Kira and Lacus turned around and noticed the big group.

"Guys! Wait for me!" cried LunaMaria. "Sorry I was a bit late. I was having a bit of a reunion with Meyrin. She's changed…"

"Dude…she's your sister…how could you NOT have noticed?" Yzak retorted.

"Correction: My unrelated, non-biological, sister." LunaMaria corrected.

"Whatever." he stated, and they both dropped the conversation.

"How could we ever forget you guys!" Kira exclaimed happily. Group hugs and pats on the back were passed around as the large group of friends launched into their experiences of their summer holidays. And before long, the Grade sevens were also called down to the cafeteria to be assigned to their classes.

"Welcome Grade sevens! In case you've forgotten, I am your principal, Ms. Hoshizawa. Did you all have a nice summer holiday?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the students, eager to see who their teacher was going to be.

"Alright! Good to hear! ..."

The Principal continued talking about upcoming events…and after what seemed like eternity, she FINALLY got to the distribution of the students.

"In class 7-2, Ms. Murrue Ramius: Fllay Allster, Yzak Jules, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala ………"

"In class 7-5, Mr. Mwu La Flaga: Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Attha, Mia Campbell, Lacus Clyne, LunaMaria Hawke, Miriallia Haww, Stellar Loussier………"

"Shit!" Kira thought. He really wanted to be in the same class as Lacus.

"Alright! We're all in the same class! Yes!" LunaMaria and Lacus cheered.

"Grrr…I don't want to be in the same class as Stellar again…now everyone is going to call us brothers and sisters…" Shinn thought.

In the crowd, you could hear complains and sometimes, cheers.

They were soon escorted to their classrooms where they were introduced to their new teachers. Poor Class 7-5, Mr. La Flaga was a strict teacher…and the worst part was that she loved giving out homework…when the rest of the Grade sevens heard, they felt kind of sorry for them too…

But, 7-5 was a SPECIAL class…for "GIFTED" students. And so, therefore, those poor kids were STUCK with that dim-witted person…for the rest of the school year…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay…this is my first fanfic and my first chapter…so…if anyone could leave some feedback...that'll be greatly appreciated…also…drop a review please! That will also be greatly appreciated too! (I won't update until I get….7 reviews! No cheating! And just a note for reviewers that have a account, I will reply your reviews…but it might take some time…sorry…)


	2. Chapter Two: Teacher Trouble

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

"_Shit!" Kira thought. He really wanted to be in the same class as Lacus._

"_Alright! We're all in the same class! Yes!" LunaMaria and Lacus cheered._

"_Grrr…I don't want to be in the same class as Stellar again…now everyone is going to call us brothers and sisters…" Shinn thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two:_ Teacher Trouble_**

_**Flashback--**_

"_Be careful of Mr. La Flaga! He can be a hot head sometimes!"_

"_Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that he talks a lot?"_

"_Yeah…he talks so much that he gets off topic half-way through!"_

"_I know! He's so weird! But I hear that he's better than Mr. Le Cruset!"_

"_Uh-huh, it's true! Last year, he kept giving out so much homework that you need coffee and tea just to make sure you finish it! And sometimes, even that isn't enough!"_

"_Oh no! Isn't that the Grade eight CyberARTS teacher?"_

"_Yup! That's what the list says: R. Le Cruset; HR (Homeroom) 8-5 CY."_

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooo……………"_

_(This flashback was in the Grade 8's point of view…it was an overhearing…)_

_**End of Flashback--**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Lacus's POV-Xx**

That conversation echoed in my mind as we were escorted to our new homeroom classroom. It just so happened that my sister was in the same class 2 years ago…from what I had heard from them, this was going to be one scary year, and I don't know what would happen if I failed…what would my parents say?

"Lacus Clyne? Lacus Clyne!"

My mind snapped back to reality as I heard Mr. La Flaga call my name for the attendance. "Yes, Mr. La Flaga?"

The class stared at me. "Lacus, you're supposed to say "here" if you're here…" LunaMaria reminded me.

"Oops…" I whispered.

"Lacus! If you don't pay attention next time, I will give you a detention, understand!" scolded Mr. La Flaga. Talk about strict teachers…

I nodded innocently, quietly muttering little notes to myself.

"Speak up, Lacus!" Mr. La Flaga emphasized the "Speak up" part…and I was very bad at that…

"Yes, sir." I sighed nervously.

"Louder! Louder!" He started waving his arms manically around in the air.

I stood up from my chair. "YES SIR!" I shouted. Wow…the first time I've actually shouted…

"Good, Racket, good…" he commented.

"Racket! My name's Lacus! Since when did RACKET come in!" Wow…I shouted…again…I'm scaring myself…

"I made it up." the teacher replied calmly. How did it turn from Lacus to Racket! I personally thought it was insane…I didn't really get it…actually…now I do…

He came up with a whole bunch of other names too…

Lacus Clyne Racus  Racket (slow transformation!)

Shinn Asuka Leg bone (Shin, a leg bone)

LunaMaria Hawke Hawk (Take the "e" out of her last name)

Stellar  Propeller (It rhymes)

Cagalli Yula Attha Hula (It rhymes with her middle name…)

Meer Campbell Campbell's Noodle Soup (her last name…)

My mind was racing…with mild anger. I was trying to think of a name for my meany homeroom teacher…what would be suitable? After thinking until my brain turned into a pink blob of nothingness, I finally settled with Flubber…

After that experience, I had this strange feeling…I could tell that this would be the weirdest school year of my life…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xX-**Meanwhile - in Kira's POV-**Xx

"Welcome to Class 7-2, students! As our principal has mentioned, I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. I hope this will turn out to be a joyous school year!"

I stared at the teacher in disbelief…she's acting like a KINDERGARTEN TEACHER…and it's freaking me out.

"Why don't we all start with introducing yourselves? Just say your name and something about yourself, okay? We'll start with you, in the blue shirt."

I glanced around at the rest of the class…was she talking to me?

"Kira!" Athrun nudged me. "She meant you."

"Oh, me?" I answered.

"Yes." replied the teacher. I could hear smirks coming from some of my classmates.

"Um…I'm Kira Yamato…and—"

"THE Kira Yamato!" asked some random girl that I didn't know.

"Um…I'm Kira…not THE Kira…"

"But you look like him! That famous co-ordinator!"

"Sure…"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"…sure…"

scritch scratch

"THANK YOU!" runs back to her seat

That was so weird…ugh…freaky school year…my mind was racing even more than before…this was going to be a strange year…

Pretty soon, we all finished with the introductions and got on to the actual "start of school".

We did all these little minor tests and quizzes for the teacher to determine our intelligence level. And when we got the results back, it looked as though I did pretty well: 97? A definite good job…but I don't wanna show off…so I'll just hide it in my pocket—

"Kira!" Yzak called. Oh brother…

"What did you get?" he asked impatiently.

"For what?" I tried stalling.

"What do you mean "For what?" The test we just had! That's what!" Yzak snapped back.

"Oh…" I retorted. "Um…what did you get?" I said, trying to stall…again.

"Hey! I asked first!" he said without hesitation.

"Um…I got…BAD." I lied.

"How BAD, is BAD?" my friend questioned. Boy, he's persistent…

"Um…just BAD." I stated, and then walked away, avoiding the rest of his "persistency".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Meyrin's POV-Xx**

I yawned as the teacher passed out pieces of manila paper. I stared at it. I was supposed to interview someone… So I chose a brunette that was in front of me. Her name was Erica.

"Hi…I'm Meyrin!" I said, cheerfully.

"Alright…." She stared at me weirdly. "I guess we start with this little interview?"

"I guess so…" And so we started.

Soon enough we became friends! She was pretty cool…well…besides the fact that she swears a bit too much and is always sarcastic…..

So anyway, I bought a lock for $5 and was assigned a locker. Erica's locker was on the other side of the wall…oh well.

I went back inside to bump into a boy with light blue hair.

"Oi. Watch it." He said.

"Sorry…" I bowed.

"…" He stared at me and walked towards a free locker, a lock in his hands.

Soon, I learned everyone's names. The guy I bumped into was named Auel. I'd rather not insult anyone and remain neutral…

Hmm…I wonder how Luna's days going… Oh well. I'll see her during….I put a magnet over my schedule and on the locker… Break…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Later on, during break time - in LunaMaria's POV**

"Onee-chan!" I exclaimed as I ran down the hallways.

"LunaMaria!" she greeted. And like our formal greeting, we hugged.

"So, how was your first day at Sakura Valley?" I asked. It wasn't mine since I was a second-year student here.

"Well, to start things off…it was kinda DUMB." Meyrin sighed. Well, with the teacher he HAS…everything turns out DUMB.

"And, all he did was TALK…about DUMB things…" my unrelated sister continued.

"What else? More DUMB stuff?" I guessed.

"You got it…he's probably DUMB himself!" she joked. We busted into peels of laughter as the "DUMB" teacher stared at us blankly. You could tell by his expression that he was totally clueless…but also, getting annoyed.

"Can you two quiet down? It's ANNOYING." the DUMB teacher said.

We looked at him. The word "DUMB" echoed in our heads…and…we busted out laughing…again.

He stared at us angrily. "If you two don't shut up, I'm going to give you a detention in my room after school today."

We shut up. Like, it was completely silent, just silent.

"Thank you." he replied, and walked away.

We walked away as well, and then…

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SOOO WEIRD! HE'S SOO DUMB!" we couldn't stop ourselves…but I was grateful that we didn't get into trouble after that.

"Okay…calm down…how was yours?" Meyrin asked me.

"We got this dim-witted, fat, ugly, moronic, meany teacher. And he's always trying to be so funny! It's so…DUMB." I answered.

Meyrin looked at me blankly. "Okay, great…our teachers are alike…" she sighed.

"And on top of that, poor Lacus was teased…and you know how she's the quiet type, right?" I continued.

"Oh, yeah?" my "sister" answered.

"She was forced to yell…and she was almost sent to detention for a STUPID reason…UGH!" I was in SPAZZING mode right now…

"What kind of stupid reason?" Meyrin questioned.

"She was in dreamland…" I sighed.

"Aha…all teachers are obsessed with their status…if someone doesn't pay attention, then they get all pissed…sigh Sometimes, teachers can be so STUPID…" she commented.

"And DUMB." I added.

"Right on!" Meyrin agreed and we headed off to our next classes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Class was kind of dumb…just like the teachers. I glanced around the class, looking at the people around me. I didn't know half of them, which was kind of depressing…but at least I knew some of them.

Hey! There's Miriallia! She was in my class last year…maybe we'll be sticking together a lot this year…

"Miriallia!" I called, hoping that she didn't forget me during the summer.

"Oh! Hello, LunaMaria!" she exclaimed. "How was your summer holiday?"

"It was great! How about you?" I asked.

"It was boring…" she said, and we continued on with our day.

"LunaMaria!" called a voice. It was Stellar.

"Stellar! Hey!" I greeted.

"Hi, Stellar!" Cagalli said.

"No! Don't forget me!" Miriallia cried.

I smiled, knowing that she was in her usual joking mood. The rest of class was spent doing a worksheet and mini self-introductions.

The worksheet was very funny, actually. All you had to do was follow the instructions and VOILA! You would have finished it in no time! Sadly, I wasn't one of those people. I went straight on to working…and the first instruction was: Read all the questions before answering them…and I ignored it…sigh…I should have…because…the last command was to only do the 2nd and 3rd question, which was drawing a circle and a square. Wow…ain't I smart?

Well, now that that's out of the way, I wonder how everyone else is doing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah…second chapter…umm…please refrain from flaming meeee…I know the characters are a bit OOC…but…yeah…runs away before anyone catches her Oh, and by the way, this story is probably going to be mainly told from LunaMaria's point of view…not that she's my favourite character or anything…and also, some of the pairings may not be what you like, in fact…it probably may not be something that I like…so…not to worry…just…PLEASE don't flame me and my fanfic…PLEASE…


	3. Chapter Three: A Crush on YOU

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**I'm so sorry! I forgot to put the reviewers for chapter 1 in the previous chapter! So please, let's recognize these reviewers that have given me support into completing my story!**

**For Chapter One:** _Special Thanks to…_

lightning-freedom

risingsundynasty

IYGU

Hinoko-chan

enternalman

kiraxlacusforever

**For Chapter Two: **_Special Thanks to…_

118-sethshadow

risingsundynasty

lightning-freedom

furin-a

Hinoko-chan

IYGU

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

"_Speak up, Lacus!" Mr. La Flaga emphasized the "Speak up" part…and I was very bad at that…_

"_Yes, sir." I sighed nervously._

"_Louder! Louder!" He started waving his arms manically around in the air._

_I stood up from my chair. "YES SIR!" I shouted. Wow…the first time I've actually shouted…_

"_Good, Racket, good…" he commented._

"_Racket! My name's Lacus! Since when did RACKET come in!" Wow…I shouted…again…I'm scaring myself…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: _A Crush on YOU…_**

**xX-LunaMaria's POV-Xx**

**2 months later…**

Here they are, all my friends that I met in the past. Pretty much everyone I know here are my friends. But THERE…I met the "cutest" guy…in my class…Shinn Asuka…

Okay…sure…he was in Mr. Neumann's class last year (that would be the DUMB teacher I was talking about in the previous chapter…), but…I didn't really know him. Yes, I'm one of those people who judge before anything else…ehehe…sorry. Well…it ALL starts this way…

**_Flashback--_**

"_Who do YOU like, Stellar?" I asked during a truth or dare game._

"_What! Why is it always meeee?" she commented, trying to delay her response._

"_Because we said so!" Dearka laughed._

"_Come on! Go Stellar!" we all exclaimed. She groaned._

"_Okay! Fine! It's…it's…" she started._

_Everyone's attention was focused on the poor, and nervous, Stellar Loussier. She could hardly speak…or rather…confess. How sad. I felt a bit sorry for her, but I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to go through the same experience. _

"_It's…it's…" she had said for the last ten minutes…_

_So we all continued to wait for her reply…and finally, after a large amount of persuasion and a bit of encouragement, she finally let it go, and revealed her secret._

"_sigh it's…Shinn…" she answered quietly. It was kind of hard to hear, but loud enough that everyone participating in the game could make out that one word: SHINN._

"_Wow! Isn't that sweet?" I commented, intimidating her. I loved to do that, it was something that I would do when I got the chance to…_

_Stellar pouted. "No…" she said in a cute voice. She was…CHIBI obsessed…like me…_

_We all gave her a pat on the back. _

"_It wasn't THAT hard now, was it?" Cagalli joked. _

_We all gave Stellar a smile for comfort, hoping that she'd calm down from her uneasy state._

"_Oh, I bet it was pretty hard for her…" I said, "I mean, how long did it take her to answer? Ten minutes?"_

"_Oh yeah…" Miriallia replied, glancing at the clock. "That DID take quite some time…I didn't notice!"_

"_I guess we were all too wrapped up in that persuasion to even NOTICE that our Recreation time ended already!" Lacus laughed. _

_We all looked at the clock in the nearest classroom. The time "10:50" was showing, and if we didn't run, we'd be late for class._

"_It's…it's…Shinn…" Those words echoed in my head…I already knew that Cagalli kind of liked Shinn as well. Was I the only one that didn't like him?_

_I decided that I didn't want to be a loner, so I forced myself to get over Sai Argyle and go right on to liking Shinn Asuka. I tried thinking of Shinn's good points and Sai's bad points…and slowly, I began to realize that really, I WAS getting over Sai, but it would be harder than I thought, to fall in love with Shinn-kun…_

**_End of Flashback—_**

Now you know that's how it all happened. But before I forced myself, I didn't really see anything in him…but Cagalli and Stellar were different. They knew him better, they knew him longer, and they knew him for some time already. So, even if I WERE to have a crush on him, (which I DO now…) would it matter? Would he CARE? I'd just be wasting my time thinking about him…but I hope that we could AT LEAST become friends…

What do I know about him? Except for the fact that he's a guy that always beats me by one or two percent in every subject…I don't really know anything else. So, what can I do? Nothing for now, until I learn more about this guy…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Stellar's POV-Xx**

"Stellar!" I heard a voice call. No doubt, it was LunaMaria. She loved bugging me…and she's pretty good at it…

"Hi." I said, being straight forward about the situation.

"How's it going?" she asked. I was trying to guess what she meant. But just to be sure, I acted totally innocent.

"How's what going?" I responded.

She pointed to Shinn, meaning only one thing: my prediction was RIGHT…she WAS talking about my beloved Shinn Asuka.

"Oh…" I replied. "That…umm…"

LunaMaria stared at me wide-eyed, which was intimidating me…

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Stop staring at me!"

She stared at me even MORE.

"AAAH!" I shouted, made a cute face (like I ALWAYS did,) and ran away.

My fake innocence prevails once again! Muhahahaha!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-LunaMaria's POV-Xx**

Aww, man… Oh well, it's not like she WOULD answer anyways. She always does that: running away. She never stays put unless you hold her down and force it out of her with a bargain of some sort. She's SO hard to deal with, especially when it comes to these kinds of topics…

I turned around to face my computer again since we were doing Flash animation. Ugh. I glanced at Stellar's computer to check her progress, and trust me…this was BEYOND what I imagined.

It was supposed to be one minute in total; that was part of the expectation. She had already finished forty minutes of it, and I had only completed ten. She had pictures and multiple text boxes in it, while I, the dumb head, had only done a small amount of text, and one scene, which was…a person. She was a total NERD, I swear! I mean, who could do all that, in…thirty minutes! I know I can't…

After I.T. (Information Technology) class, we headed off to Geography. And just like I.T., it was ALSO taught by Mr. La Flaga, the supreme BIGMOUTH.

All he ever did was give us homework and talk for SO long that even if you fell asleep and woke up again, he STILL wouldn't be finished. In Geography, he went RIGHT OFF topic and into his little personal life experiences. Of course, I got really tired of it, and eventually, I did manage to get a few minutes of sleep before waking up again to make sure that I wouldn't be in trouble. And luckily, I didn't.

Lunch was approaching soon, and he was still talking about his past experiences. I was still tired from just now's sleep, and it was kind of hard to keep my eyes open. I could hardly wait for lunch break to arrive…I was SO hungry…my stomach was growling with hunger. How could I say this? It was…SO ANNOYING…sigh All I can do is wait until the "sacred" time came.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Lunch Break – Kira's POV-Xx**

Finally! It's over! That crisis! Of autographing HORROR! Ever since people found out that I was a co-ordinator, they've gone more berserk that I can! Speaking of such, my hand's sore…

I glanced around the cafeteria, checking to see if Athrun or Yzak were coming. No sign of them, but I DID see Lacus Clyne walk through the cafeteria doors, with her beautiful pink hair streaming behind her, followed by…MEER CAMPBELL! What the heck is SHE doing here! Damn! Lacus! Stop being with that wannabe of yours! Ugh! Get out of here, Meer! Go away! Leave Lacus alone! I glared at her for a while, and went back to eating my lunch.

Finally, Athrun and Yzak showed up, along with Dearka.

"What took so long?" I asked, as calmly as possible. I didn't feel like telling them about my problems…better to leave them to yourself, I'd say.

"Athrun was OBSESSED with his hair…he was staring in the mirror thinking, Will I look better with brown hair like Kira instead of BLUE hair?" Dearka kidded.

"HEY! I SOOO DID NOT!" Athrun protested. He started to pound Dearka on the head.

"I was kidding…" Dearka chuckled.

I started laughing at my friends. "Athrun…your hair's messed up." I said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Athrun pouted.

We all smiled before the threesome finally sat down to eat. I finished early since I came early, so I quietly waited for them to stop eating.

"Yo! Earth to Kira Yamato! Are you girl crazy or something?" Dearka smirked.

"Whaa?" I said, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Kira, your face…" Athrun started…

"WHAA!" I stuttered. Please don't tell me that…

"IT'S RED!" Athrun and Dearka said together.

"What the HECK?" I said. I didn't even look at Lacus yet…not even THINK about her…and I'm blushing? And I thought that it was a joke…

"You have to be joking." I said, hoping that they were.

"Nope, we're not."

They dragged me to the boys' washroom and I walked up to the mirror. They were right; I WAS red in the face…but HOW?

We all came out and got our stuff. They decide not to finish their lunch after all, so we walked out to the baseball diamond, like we always did.

Lacus soon followed along with her friends, but they usually played in the field beside us. And…MEER! Her AGAIN! UGH, stupid…

See, I don't mind if Mayura hangs around her, I mean, they've been friends since last year. LunaMaria's okay too…but…MEER! She's a Lacus WANNABE and she doesn't MIND? Jeez…I wish she'd just go away, and leave my beloved Lacus alone. Why don't you do anything about it, Ms. Clyne?

I was staring at her again, without realizing it. She turned around and saw me there, so I quickly stopped staring and went back to whatever I was doing. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flash a smile at me before going back to doing cartwheels and bridges.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a note: I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH LUNAMARIA. How many people would write in her POV? And…I KNOW that she's OOC, just like every other character here, so yeah…SORRY! Please R&R and I'll PM you…when I get the chance to…that's IF…you're a writer…like me…and come to think of it…when I said 7 reviewers, I updated when there were only 6…wow…stay on track, Kari! If you would like me to add an experience from your personal life, please drop a personal message. If you aren't a account user, feel free to drop a review. Or you can ask a friend to PM me. Thank you for reading! Please come by again for the next chapter of the Gundam Seed School Life!


	4. Chapter Four: Title too long to insert

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**And here are the reviewers for Chapter 3! Thank you to all of you posted here! Wow…8 reviews in 3 days…I love you all. (no I don't…):**

118-sethshadow

Belldandy

Jhon 117

Furin-a

Hinoko-chan

Risingsundynasty

Lightning-freedom

IYGU

**_A/N: okay…so the review reply thing didn't work, so…here it is._**

_**BELLDANDY! HERE'S YOUR EXPLANATION OF WHY ATHRUN WAS NOT PLACED IN THE GIFTED CLASS!**_

**_Ok…I have absolutely NO intention of bashing Athrun, just a little bit of teasing…sorry if it offended you. And I didn't know that he was that smart…XD…yes, I am not very familiar with the Gundam Seed biographies…so! I'm very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. And, like I mentioned in the summary, this was based on my school life. The reason that I didn't put Athrun in that class was because:_**

_**It's a program-ish thing. You have to sign up for it, and it's art-based. However! If you aren't in that class, that doesn't mean that you suck. Please don't' think that way. It's just for smart people (not necessarily gifted), who enjoy art.**_

_**The "Athrun" isn't in CyberARTS, but yes, he is fairly smart.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE! innocent face**_

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

_Everyone's attention was focused on the poor, and nervous, Stellar Loussier. She could hardly speak…or rather…confess. How sad. I felt a bit sorry for her, but I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to go through the same experience. _

"_It's…it's…" she had said for the last ten minutes…_

_So we all continued to wait for her reply…and finally, after a large amount of persuasion and a bit of encouragement, she finally let it go, and revealed her secret._

"_sigh it's…Shinn…" she answered quietly. It was kind of hard to hear, but loud enough that everyone participating in the game could make out that one word: SHINN._

"_Wow! Isn't that sweet?" I commented, intimidating her. I loved to do that, it was something that I would do when I got the chance to…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: _See you, Shinn! And Meyrin's "Entertainment Channel"_**

**In LunaMaria's POV…again…**

_**Flashback—**_

"Hey, people!" Shinn greeted.

I turned around and saw you there…I could feel myself going red, and I couldn't help but notice it…

"Hi!" I said, trying to hide it.

"Guess what?" he started.

Stellar and I smiled at him, "What?"

"I'm going to Florida, for an early vacation!"

Those words struck me…"going to Florida…" I didn't want him to go…what if he never came back? It hurt…

"When? When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Exactly one week from now!"

I gasped…I wish I could go too! Take me with you!

Those thoughts echoed in my mind…I knew that I'd miss him…

_**End of Flashback—**_

I remember that ever so clearly…he was leaving today; or rather…he just left, during lunch. And I miss him already. LunaMaria, you need to stop thinking about him…seriously…

I walked outside, leaning against the fence halfway around the baseball diamond.

**Meyrin's POV**

My "sister" waved to me, with a distant and sad look on.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as the usual boys walked out and got onto the baseball field.

"Shinn's moving." she said, handing me a piece of the earphone from her mp3.

"What? Don't you like-" she muffled my mouth and shushed me. Luna released me.

"Yes!" she sighed.

"Oh…" I said, staring at nothing in particular.

"Something wrong with you too?" She asked.

"Erica and Auel are fighting…AGAIN." I said.

"Oh?" She stared at me. Out of nowhere, a tennis ball came flying at my sis. I grabbed it when it was inches away.

"Hey! Kira! Watch where you're throwing that!" shouted LunaMaria, grabbing the ball from my hand and chasing after him. I sweat-dropped.

"Sorry!" he dodged the ball. Lacus walked over, smiling and laughing a little.

"Kira! Aim better!" she giggled.

I sat down on the horizontal pipe, halfway detached from the fence, watching the scene that laid in front of me. I took a few cookies out of my lunchbox, pretending that it was a movie, that that my cookies were popcorn instead. Here's one way to relieve stress: Sit back, relax, and watch your "sister" try to kill Kira while you're at it.

**Lacus's POV**

I could see Kira blush from the corner of my eye…

"Sure…" he mouthed.

thwack A tennis ball had just hit him in the head. Oooh…that's gotta hurt…

"Yes!" LunaMaria cried. "Finally! A hit!" she cheered. LunaMaria never could aim…so…congratulations to her…

"Ow…" Kira moaned. I had already seen that coming.

He grabbed the tennis ball that LunaMaria had whacked him with, and threw it back, right at her. Too bad for him, he missed. I saw LunaMaria cheering in the corner with her new best friend, Meyrin. I kinda miss those days…but that was the past…how can we ever become best friends again? Well, I guess it's okay, after all, I have a best friend of my own, right Mayura?

I turned away from the try-to-whip-Kira-or-LunaMaria scene and went back to doing gymnastics. It was fun, actually. It's called EXERCISE. Mayura followed along, and so did Meer. This is so fun…

**Mr. La Flaga's POV**

My students are very BAD, especially LunaMaria. She never hands her stuff in, therefore, she is BAD, and I shall marks off not only because she is BAD, but also because she hands stuff in LATE, and it's BAD. That is why she is BAD. But, Lacus is good. She may hand stuff in late, but it is GOOD, that is why she is good. I don't get this…so why am I writing it? I don't know either.

All my other students are also good. They're average, just like average CyberARTS students should be, therefore, they are also good…for the exception of a few of them who love to fail.

Oh! Look at the time, it's almost the end of lunch, and I have to teach my class Geography next…but since there's a special visitor coming in, I don't need to teach today! YAY! starts swinging his pointer stick around as though he's going to hit someone I now feel SUPERIOR! Muhahahaha! evil grin

**Juri's POV**

I never imagined that this would be the CyberARTS class. I'm a new student here, and I just arrived 2 weeks ago…okay, so maybe I'm not THAT new, but whatever. And my thoughts so far are this:

The teacher, Mr. La Flaga, SUCKS. He thinks he totally rocks, but actually, he is very ugly, and stupid, and he thinks that the whole school revolves around HIM. Stupid idiot.

Asagi is very…mental. She likes joking around a lot…and for some reason; she tends to act like a chicken. But she's very smart, not to worry!

LunaMaria…SHE'S HIGH! And she's CRAZY! She's also guy-obsessed…weirdo.

Cagalli reminds me OF me…almost the same attitude, and it freaks me out.

Stellar is…nice…mostly innocent…yeah.

This CyberARTS thing is a bit…complicated…confuses me a bit.

What can I say? This is going to be a school year of a lifetime…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short chapter sorry! I didn't know what to put in this, therefore making it short. I'll try harder next time…not that it'll work…R&R please!


	5. Chapter Five: Problems

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…-sob-_

**5 chapters into the story and most of you have been there with me all the way! Thank you for all your support:**

IYGU

Furin-a

BirchFire

Hinoko-chan

Risingsundynasty

Lightning-freedom

Just a simple fan

SERENITYY

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

"_Hey! Kira! Watch where you're throwing that!" shouted LunaMaria, grabbing the ball from my hand and chasing after him. I sweat-dropped. _

"_Sorry!" he dodged the ball. Lacus walked over, smiling and laughing a little. _

"_Kira! Aim better!" she giggled. _

_I sat down on the horizontal pipe, halfway detached from the fence, watching the scene that laid in front of me. I took a few cookies out of my lunchbox, pretending that it was a movie, that that my cookies were popcorn instead. Here's one way to relieve stress: Sit back, relax, and watch your "sister" try to kill Kira while you're at it. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_This chapter contains swear words. Please don't read this chapter if your mommy or daddy doesn't let you…it's not that important anyways._

**Chapter Five: _Problems_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Lunchtime-Xx**

"Kira! Kira!" Fllay cried. She jumped on him whole-heartedly. "There you are!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, shocked. "Whaa? DON'T DO THAT!"

"But why!" Fllay questioned, apparently hurt by his reaction.

"Because I'm going to get a heart attack soon!" he snapped back. He shrugged her off. "Get OFF me. You're HEAVY."

"No I'm NOT. I'm only 90 pounds!" Fllay countered.

As LunaMaria walked by, she giggled at the situation. "Lover's quarrel" she whispered.

"Well, to me, you're 100!" he retorted. "Actually, make that 200 since you tried to kill me!"

"Well, then you're WEAK!" Fllay yelled. "YOU'RE A WEAK LITTLE IDIOTIC, F-CKED UP R-TARD!"

"AND YOU'RE A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE! SORRY, SCRATCH THAT, A MILLION TIMES WORSE!" Kira opposed.

"THEN YOU'RE A BILLION!"

"AND YOU'RE A TRILLION!"

"WELL, YOU'RE A QUADRILLION!"

"Kira! Let's go!" Athrun called, until he saw him arguing.

"THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE A SEPTILLION TIMES WORSE!"

"UGH. LEAVE HIM ALONE, FLLAY. YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD YOURSELF!" Athrun replied, and dragged Kira away.

"SHUT THE F-CK UP, YOU W-ORE!" Fllay swore.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" "KIRA!" Athrun slapped him across the face. (OO) "CALM DOWN. BREATHE!"

"I'm breathing." Kira said, pissed off.

"Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…"

Kira followed it EXACTLY, breathing in, breathing out when he was told.

"Breathe in in in in in…"

Kira deeply inhaled.

"Keep breathing in until I say okay."

Kira fell for it. Not being able to inhale anymore, he exhaled quickly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kira glared. Athrun burst into peels of laughter, and started running. (Now, just imagine two little chibi kids running, one is Kira and one is Athrun. Kira is holding a stick and Athrun is just running and laughing his head off. Easy to imagine? Good.)

Athrun was looking back to see how far Kira was when…

BANG!

"OW…ouch ahh...my head!" Athrun was struck back onto the ground after hitting something that seemed like concrete. His eyes turned into spirals and you could see stars encircling his head. When he finally got back to his senses, he glanced at Kira angrily. He stopped in the middle of his thoughts when he saw the terror in Kira's large, shocked eyes, staring at 'something' or rather…

'OH SHIT! Oh shit oh shit oh shit…' ran through Athrun's head after raising his own eyes to look at what's been keeping Kira…

"Oh My GAWD! (Purposely spelled different in case the real spelling might somehow offend people who are Christian, Catholic, etc.) Look at THIS, Athrun!" he pointed at a shiny black car with fire designs on the sides. "It looks AWESOME, doesn't it!" Kira inspected the car left, right and centre. He peered through the window to reveal a leather interior. "TOTALLY COOL! You don't see much of this old stuff these days!"

Athrun stared at Kira breathlessly. "Wow…for a second there, I thought that we were in trouble. Athrun stood up and walked over to the parked car that Kira was staring at in awe.

"Yeah…looks good" he agreed.

"HEY! Who are you two! GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS CAR!" a harsh voice yelled. A purple-haired guy pointed a finger at them and tried stretching it as far out as he could.

"What's the problem?" a black-haired woman asked.

"Those two little kids…" he started explaining what he thought he saw.

'We're not little kids…' Athrun thought. He gave that man a glare.

"EEEK!" Kira whimpered and backed away.

"Now look! You've made them scared!" the woman said. "They didn't even do anything to it!"

"Oh yeah! How would you know!" the man snapped back.

"Wanna bet!" She pulled the purple-haired freak towards the car. "Do you see anything there!"

"Yeah! Some paint came off here!"

"You did that you moron!"

"I SO didn't!"

"Yeah you did! You want a picture!"

"No thanks…"

"Good!" the woman said. "Sorry about that, boys. My distant cousin here is a total jerk."

Kira and Athrun snickered.

"My name is Natarle Badgiruel. And that's Yuuna Roma Seiran. He's a total idiot, and he fusses about pretty much everything.

Kira started giggling. Athrun chuckled.

"Would you like a little test drive in it?" Natarle asked.

"Yeah!" Kira and Athrun answered cheerfully. 'Better than a lunch recreation time at school' they thought.

"Come on then. Yuuna! You're staying here because you're a dimwitted-moron."

"WHAT THE F-CK!" Yuuna was startled. "I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS F-CKING PLACE! NO WAY!"

"Now, now, be good!" And Natarle drove away.

"Jeez…stupid a-shole…he thinks that he OWNS this car."

The boys started laughing.

"Did you put on your seatbelts?" Ms. Badgiruel asked.

"Whaa?" Kira looked around and finally found it. He clipped it into the hole and said, "YUP!"

"Yeah." Athrun said.

"Good." The car turned invisible and transformed into a Gundam.

"WOW!" Kira exclaimed.

"Are you a Co-ordinator?" Athrun asked.

"No. I just know how to pilot this thing." the lady answered.

"May I try?" Kira questioned. "Kira…" Athrun warned.

"Sure!" Natarle switched seats with Kira and he swiftly piloted the Gundam.

"Where are you taking us, Kira?" Athrun said.

"I…don't…know…I'm just piloting this…" Kira suddenly realized.

"Well, just do a lap around here, and let the other boy try." Natarle suggested.

"Okie-dokie!" Kira replied and did a lap around the area. After that, he switched spots with Athrun and he also did a lap around.

They smoothly landed in front of the school. Kira, Athrun, and Natarle slowly descended from the Gundam.

"Thank you for the ride, Miss!" they both thanked in unison.

"No problem!" the lady said.

Yuuna walked up to her. "Did they kill it?" Yuuna asked.

-SLAP!- "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Natarle said. "They didn't DO ANYTHING to it."

"You drove it, right?" Yuuna confirmed while rubbing his sore cheek.

"No. The kids did." she snapped.

"You let them DRIVE it!" he freaked out.

"Yes, and they did VERY well. Don't you know what that means?"

"You don't mean that…" Yuuna stared in shock at his distant cousin. "They haven't even been in one before…have they?"

"From the looks of it, it's pretty new to them." Natarle replied.

"That can't be…" Yuuna uttered.

"That's right…" Natarle said. "We've just found ourselves a pair of co-ordinators.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Cagalli's POV-Xx**

I glanced around. 'Where's that brother of mine?' I thought to myself. Just then, I felt someone jump on me. And they were pretty light.

"BOO!" said a voice.

"Haha. Very funny." I faked.

"Aww…you're no fun, sis." Kira sighed.

"Oh! You're Kira?" I said.

"Yes, I was the one and only Kira Yamato jumping on you because you're older, you're supposed to take care of me GOOD, and I'm lighter than you." Kira smiled.

"What did you said!" I was getting pissed off.

"Now, now, be good Cagalli…" Kira joked.

"Hey! I'M the older one! I'm the almighty Cagalli Yula Attha! You, Kira Yamato, are my SLAVE! Now! I command you to—"

"I beg to differ." Kira stated. "I'm not going to let some tomboy-ish girl think about my careers, ESPECIALLY when it involves making me a slave."

"Well, I'm not going to let some little cry-baby brother tell ME what to do!"

Kira stared at me. His eyes got watery. And since Lacus was the closest one of Cagalli's friends, he ran behind her.

"Lacus…she hurt my feelings." Kira cried. He was crying…and waving a finger at me. I twitched.

Lacus gave him a hug. "Yes. You are very cute, Kira." I smirked.

"Thank you." he said. And he returned the hug.

"Hey…KIRA! ARE YOU CRYING AGAIN!" Athrun popped out of nowhere.

"Cagalli HURT my FEELINGS!" he sobbed. "She's MEAN!"

"What!" Athrun stared at Cagalli. He glared at Cagalli.

"He swore at me!" I lied.

"KIRA!" Athrun warned.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Kira defended.

"Sure you didn't…" Athrun sighed. "Kira Yamato…what am I going to do with you…"

Kira tried his best to hide behind the pink songstress, who was just staring at the scene, clueless. "Hide me…" he whispered.

"Do I get a hug later?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine…" Kira sighed. "Hugging queen." 'Yay! She asked me for a hug!' he thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato." she thanked.

Athrun and Cagalli were standing on the other side of the "battlefield", with Cagalli holding onto Athrun's arm.

"And ready, steady, MAY THE POKING BEGIN!" Lacus cheered.

Everyone stared at her. "ARE YOU HIGH!" Kira shouted. "You were supposed to HIDE me, not EXPOSE me to POKES!"

"Oh…I thought that was your cue for YOU to poke THEM…" Lacus frowned.

Athrun and Cagalli got their poking fingers ready and started running after Kira. "AAAAAAAAH! LACUS!"

"Yes, Kira?" she smiled.

"HARO!" Mr. Pink was BACK! It bounced on everyone's head (everyone as in Athrun, Cagalli, and Kira.) Now, each one of them had a bump on their head.

"LACUS!" they all cried in unison.

"Yes?" she innocently smiled.

"Kira, you're dealing with her." I whispered.

"Alrighty…" Kira agreed.

He walked up to Lacus. I watched the scene VERY carefully. What would he do to her?

Now, here it goes! He…he…GAVE HER A HUG!

"KIRA!" I shouted. "Leave it up to you and you give people HUGS now, do you!"

"Yep!" he made an innocent chibi face. I guess he didn't have the heart to torture her.

Then I saw him give her a kiss on the cheek before coming back.

"Nice job, Kira!" Athrun and Kira high-fived.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"You're a lover boy?" I asked. And I never knew… "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Kira and Athrun ran away. I guess they could sense my DARK AURA approaching, either that, or they had to go. But I still went chasing them everywhere.

MUHAHAHA! I AM SUPERIOR!

(not.)

A/N: oooo…my chapters are getting shorter…XD. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed it. And as for the romance, it's coming very, very, soon…Thanks for reading, and R&R, please?


	6. Chapter Six: Card Game CRAZY!

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed for my fanfic. It is greatly appreciated and I shall love you all forever. Thank you and come again:**

118-sethshadow

SERENITYY

lighting-freedom

IYGU

Hinoko-chan 

bastion the legend

BirchFire

risingsundynasty  
Jhon 117

furin-a

Just a simple fan

Belldandy

kiraxlacusforever

enternalman

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

"_UGH. LEAVE HIM ALONE, FLLAY. YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD YOURSELF!" Athrun replied, and dragged Kira away._

"_SHUT THE F-CK UP, YOU W-ORE!" Fllay swore._

"_WHY YOU LITTLE—" "KIRA!" Athrun slapped him across the face. "CALM DOWN. BREATHE!"_

"_I'm breathing." Kira said, pissed off._

"_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…"_

_Kira followed it EXACTLY, breathing in, breathing out when he was told._

"_Breathe in in in in in…"_

_Kira deeply inhaled._

"_Keep breathing in until I say okay."_

_Kira fell for it. Not being able to inhale anymore, he exhaled quickly. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kira glared. Athrun burst into peels of laughter, and started running. (Now, just imagine two little chibi kids running, one is Kira and one is Athrun. Kira is holding a stick and Athrun is just running and laughing his head off. Easy to imagine? Good.)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six:_ Card Game CRAZY! & LunaMaria's Confession_**

-flick flick flick-

-2 minutes later-

"SIGNAL!"

**xX-LunaMaria's POV-Xx**

We're a group of friends, playing cards, during classes. Surprised? Don't be. We tend to do this a lot when the teachers let us. And the card game of the day is…PRESIDENT!

For those you of who know how to play this game, you'll PROBABLY know what I'm talking about. And for those of you who don't, that's okay. You can ask one of your friends; they'd probably know. (If they don't, that's okay…if you're desperate, you can just ask me.)

At the moment, I was currently Vice-President. My luck keeps on going up and down. There's no telling where it'll end up next.

Mayura was the President.

I was Vice-President.

Meer, Shinn, and Miriallia were Neutral (Average Citizens as some of you may call it.)

Cagalli was Vice-Bum.

And finally, we have poor Stellar, as Bum. (Yes, some of you may call them aholes, but we would like to REFRAIN from SWEARING as much as possible.)

"Here you go Luna; your happy card of hope." Cagalli sighed.

"Thanks!" I stared at the card. It was a Jack of Diamonds. I COULD NOT believe this. It's pretty low for the "highest" card… I felt pitiful.

"Here you go." I said. And I gave her back her card.

"Wow! The card I GAVE you! And you just gave it BACK!" Cagalli started laughing her head off.

Yes, I am the type to laugh, while other people are laughing, even though I don't know what they're talking about. In this case, it's just laughing…so I started laughing my head off as well.

"What!" I gasped between breathe I could take. "Her card is low! I felt pitiful! I had to give it back, or she wouldn't even have a CHANCE!" I couldn't stop laughing until we got into the game. How far? Not too far…at least…according to me.

Minutes passed as the game dragged on. It was totally fun. I became the President! And so, I prayed that I would get the coloured Joker again. (Yes, we were playing with Jokers, but we weren't playing by suites.)

My prayers were answered when I actually DID get the coloured joker, along with its "twin", the black-and-white joker.

"Who has the 3 of Clubs?" I asked. We searched our hands and soon, Meer had responded, "Oh! Oh! I do!"

She placed 2 3s on the desk in front of us. Next was Mayura's turn. She placed another 2 3s on the desk. After that, came me. I stared at the cards. What should I do? Should I put 2 4s, or 2 7s? I decided that I would continue the pattern so I placed my only 2 4s down. Next was Stellar. She pouted and put 2 6s down.

"NO! Stellar!" I cried.

"What?" she asked.

"You discontinued the pattern of HOPE!" I gasped.

"That was the lowest I HAD…" she pouted.

"Oh…okay." I said. It was my turn to pout.

"Your turn, Shinn." Stellar nudged him.

"Oh…uh…whaa?" He blankly stared at the cards. "Oh…" He put down 2 7s.

"Alrighty, Meer! Back to you!"

She placed 2 Jacks on top of the 2 7s. I pouted again. Only this time, I didn't say anything.

By the end of this game, I had kept my status as President. And Cagalli was still the Bum.

"Hey, Luna…could you come with me to the washroom? I want to talk to you for a second…" Mayura whispered into my ear.

"Sure." I said. "Guys, we're going to the washroom for a moment. We'll be back!" I smiled.

"And if we don't come back, can you take our stuff for us?" Mayura asked.

"Okie dokie!" Stellar replied.

"Thanks! See you guys!" Mayura said. And we left.

**xX-Stellar's POV-Xx**

Okay…I wonder what they meant… And if we don't come back… Oooooh…they're not going to DIE in there, are they?

Well, we went back to the game. And we substituted the President and the Vice-President since they were "unavailable at the moment".

"I CALL BEING THE PRESIDENT!" I exclaimed. Mwahahahaha! I shall be SUPERIOR!

"THEN I'M VICE-PRESIDENT!" Cagalli claimed. "I'm tired of being the Bum."

"WAIT! That makes ME a BUM!" Meer whimpered. "NOOOOO! I don't WANNA be a BUM! Where's Athrun when I need him!"

"He's in class working." Stellar smart-talked.

"I'm a Vice-Bum…" Shinn sighed.

"And I'm Neutral!" Miriallia cheered.

"Yeah…at least you're not BUM." Meer pouted.

"Hey!" I'M the pouting girl! Not YOU!" Stellar pouted.

Shinn pointed and laughed. Soon, everyone had joined in laughing, and the finally got around to starting the new round of "President".

**xX-Kira's POV-Xx**

-DING!-

The end-of-the-day bell rang. I opened my lock and stared at the text books that were neatly placed on the top shelf. I returned my previous subject notebooks to their designated spots and took out the stuff that I needed for my homework. We didn't have a lot of homework today…for the exception of pointless math homework, Otherwise, there was pretty much…nothing. I put my math textbook into my new backpack along with my pencil-case. Then I locked my locker and walked over to my best friend, Athrun. He was talking to Yzak about random stuff. I didn't really want to be involved so I just stood by his locker and gave him a nudge.

"You ready?" I whispered.

"Oh, Kira! THERE you are!" Athrun exclaimed. He gave me a pat on the back. "Give me a moment, lemme just finish handling this…" he went back to talking with Yzak. As for me, I just stood there. And sighed. And eventually, fell half-asleep.

"Hey! Kira…Kira?" Athrun called.

I could faintly hear the words, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too tired to think.

"Kira!" Athrun shrugged me.

"Uh…?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Are you sleeping here, Kira?" Athrun joked.

"Oh. No…" I replied tiredly. "Uh…let's go."

"You sure you don't want to sleep here?" Athrun teased.

"NO." I said firmly. "No. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Just don't collapse on the way home!" I gave him a glare.

He simply smiled back and we left home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As usual, my mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. As I walked in the door, I could smell the sweet aroma of shrimp dumplings and soy sauce.

"Hello, Kira! How was your day?" my mother asked while cutting some vegetables.

"Great. Thanks." I responded.

I stumbled over to my room and dropped my backpack on the floor. Then, I just let go of all my energy and let myself fall onto my bed. Sleeping wasn't an option. I had homework to do. Art definitely ain't easy.

When my mother wasn't looking, I turned on my computer and signed into Messenger. Lacus is NEVER online, and I don't know why. Homework probably, but I'll get to asking her, eventually.

After signing in, I started my homework, until a window popped up.

LuNaMaRiA says: Hi!

Hmmm…she's always talking to me. I'm guessing that she loves starting conversations with other people.

_Kira says_: hi…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: sup?

_Kira says_: not much…

This conversation went on for quite a while. There's nothing really interesting about conversations anyways. You just talk…joke around…but there's usually nothing to talk about.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: When's Dearka coming online?

_Kira says_: Oh? You like him?

_LuNaMaRiA says_: NO, I like someone else.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: LOL!

_Kira says_: who?

_LuNaMaRiA says_: ummm…why would I tell you?

_LuNaMaRiA says_: You'll probably tell the whole school anyways.

_Kira says_: Are you kidding?

_Kira says_: Of course not!

_Kira says_: Why would I!

_LuNaMaRiA says_: I don't know.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Maybe you might feel like it?

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Besides, can you keep a secret?

_Kira says_: Yeah, DUH.

_Kira says_: I'm not one of those people who would spill information that easily!

_LuNaMaRiA says_: LOL, or ARE you?

_Kira says_: I'M NOT.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Well…promise you won't tell?

_Kira says_: Promise.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Swear?

_Kira says_: Swear.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Promise you won't go away?

_Kira says_: Yeah.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Okay…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: I…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: have…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: a…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: crush…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: on…

_LuNaMaRiA says_: …

_Kira says_: SPILL.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: you.

_Kira says_: WHOA!

_Kira says_: Impossible!

_LuNaMaRiA says_: It's called, "I found out by ENVY."

_LuNaMaRiA says_: please don't tell ANYONE.

_Kira says_: OMG…I STILL can't believe it…

_Kira says_: Oh, and I won't.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: …

_LuNaMaRiA says_: I have to go now.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: Homework.

_LuNaMaRiA says_: See you tomorrow.

_Kira says_: Bye.

I couldn't believe that. That was…awkward. VERY awkward. Oh well, now I have proof that she doesn't like Dearka…at least…according to her…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ever since then, LunaMaria was more open about her feelings. Whenever she saw me, she'd say hi, give me a wave, and stuff like that. She also hanged out at the baseball diamond more often and stand up for my intramural team (awkward). Actually, it's pretty different from the LunaMaria I knew last year because I never knew her (LMAO)…wow…is this what she's REALLY like?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Athrun's POV-Xx**

"Athrun!" I could hear my father calling me.

"Yes, father?" I walked into his darkened room. Numbers and diagrams scrolled down the screen and I could see my father staring at it as though he was hypnotised.

"Father? You called?" I spoke a little louder this time, hoping to get this over with.

He turned around, and from the expression on his face…I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty…"

-click- That can't be…he's holding up a gun at me? Why?

"Tell me Athrun, tell me everything…" he sent me a death glare.

"Please, father. I do not understand what you are talking about." I pleaded innocent.

"EXPLAIN to me, why didn't you make it to that gifted class?" he said in a deep voice.

"What gifted class?" I asked. Did he mean CyberARTS?

"You know what I mean." My father gave me even MORE glares. His finger gently placed on the trigger.

"Father…that is an ART class…" I started.

"Yes, and it's GIFTED, I hear. As long as it's gifted, I don't care whether you like it or not, but YOU'RE GETTING IN." he insisted.

"Father…you have to sign up with it…and there's no guarantee you'll get it because they look for art skills…"

"So what? You can draw, isn't that right?"

"Umm…no…I can't…"

"One week, Athrun, and the trigger goes…" he threatened.

"WHAT!" I was startled. "Father! How am I going to get in there in just ONE WEEK! On top of that, you KNOW I can't DRAW!"

"I don't care. Just get in, and you'll be saved." He said, and he put the gun away. "You are excused now, Athrun."

I quickly walked away. 'Why that…just you watch father…I'm going to get back at you…eventually…'

A/N: YES! This was a VERY crappy chapter. I just felt like writing it, and it's crappy. And it's true, LOL. Please R&R! Suggestions accepted and PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE refrain from flaming me. Thank you.


	7. Chapter Seven: French Class Funnies

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer: I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**I PERSONALLY would like to recognize the following people for reviewing my fanfic. Thank you very much and please come again: **

SERENITYY

Jhon 117

Hinoko-chan

bastion the legend

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the _Gundam Seed School Life:_**

"_Here you go Luna; your happy card of hope." Cagalli sighed._

"_Thanks!" I stared at the card. It was a Jack of Diamonds. I COULD NOT believe this. It's pretty low for the "highest" card… I felt pitiful._

"_Here you go." I said. And I gave her back her card._

"_Wow! The card I GAVE you! And you just gave it BACK!" Cagalli started laughing her head off._

_Yes, I am the type to laugh, while other people are laughing, even though I don't know what they're talking about. In this case, it's just laughing…so I started laughing my head off as well._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: _French Class Funnies!_**

A/N: This chapter was based on a class joke that we made up. You might not get it, but if you do, please tell me what you think! If you find this hard to interpret, feel free to ask Hinoko-chan, but tell her that I posted it so that she'll know what you're talking about…and how you heard it. Also, this isn't the exact thing that happened. I changed a bit of it so it made more sense…

**In French Class – LunaMaria's POV**

Alright! I'm done my French class work! Phew! Now that that's gone…

"Stellar, are you done yet?" I asked.

"Almost…almost…hesitation…done!" she cheered. We high-fived, and now, we're hyper.

"What about you, Miriallia? Are you finished?" Stellar asked innocently. All hail Stellar, the "innocent" little girl.

"Yeah…" Miriallia replied. "Now what?"

"I guess we wait for Cagalli to finish…" I suggested.

"I AM finished." Cagalli corrected.

"Haha, there's an eavesdropper in the house!" I joked…

"Hey, Stellar? Do you still like Shinn?" I asked, hoping to intimidate her again. Shinn was sitting right beside Cagalli, copying her answers.

"Uh…how many times you I have to tell you…NO." Stellar answered, obviously disturbed since Shinn was sitting right in front of her.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I moved on too!"

"You moved on? To who?" Cagalli said, with an "evil" grin on her face.

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered. I wrote his name down on a sheet of paper. "Kira Yamato." it said.

"Hey! I have an idea!" stated Miriallia. "How about we make up nicknames for them so we don't have to write it down on paper?"

"Good idea, Miriallia!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Sure thing! That'll work!" I answered.

"Alright, so much easier…" agreed Stellar.

"Okay, let's start with…" "Kira", I traced the letters on the desk with her finger, and we all understood.

We thought about it for a while. We thought…we thought some more…and finally, Miriallia came up with the WEIRDEST suggestion ever: WIENER.

We burst out laughing, and then, Shinn turned around. "What's going on? I wanna laugh too! What's going on!"

I tried to fill him in…but not in detail; just FAR from detail. All I said was, "WIENER", and we burst out laughing again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE!" shouted our French teacher. Uh-oh…trouble. "ARE YOU FINISHED YOUR WORK!"

"Yeah, we all did." I muttered. And we continued to joke around.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"How about D-E-A-R-K-A?" Miriallia mouthed the word "Dearka."

"I don't know…" I said, knowing that they were "trying" to "help" me.

So, once again, we sat, and though, and thought. Even Shinn, the eavesdropper, was thinking…

"Oh! Oh! I know! How about WIENNA!" she exclaimed. I twitched, and yet again, we became the laughing stocks of the class.

"Sure, seeing as none of us can think today except for you…" Cagalli replied.

"That's fine with me! It's funny too, so let's keep it." Stellar agreed.

I twitched. "…it's funny…but…inappropriate…but whatever! I'm too lazy to think of another one. But it still sounds like a girl's name…Wienna, Rina…haha"

"Good! Now that that's settled, how about—"

"Shinn! For Stellar's sake!" I interrupted. Yes! The revenge; the SWEET revenge…

"Okay…sure…let's go with that." Stellar said, obviously disturbed.

"Oh, I know! What about Wiennie?" I suggested, laughing.

We all burst into peels of laughter. "Good job, Luna!"

"Awwwww…but I like "Shinn" better than "Wiennie"!" Shinn commented. Oops, we forgot that he was eavesdropping. A dirty little eavesdropper.

"Fine, Fine! You can have your name back!" I frowned. Stellar winked. We nodded. Shinn was confused again.

"Okay…" he replied, and went back to sketching.

"Still a million more to go." I sighed. "Who's next? Yzak?"

"Yeah, sure." Cagalli said.

So this time, I thought of entirely different name: BUBBLE.

"Wow, umm…interesting…" Miriallia said. And we were laughing again…laughing is FOREVER!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Kira's POV-Xx**

"Kira!" Athrun called. I turned around and the blue-haired kid was running up to me from behind.

"Hey, Athrun." I greeted.

Athrun was out of breath. He was breathing heavily. He looked very tired. "Kira…you wouldn't BELIEVE this…" he puffed.

"What?" I said. What could have possibly happened that made Athrun this freaked out.

"Kira…my father…he held up a gun at me…and told me that if I didn't get into CyberARTS in a week, he'd KILL me…" Athrun replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I shouted. "IS HE SERIOUS! THAT'S CHILD ABUSE! WHY THAT LITTLE…"

"Kira…come with me? Come to CyberARTS with me?" he asked. "I hardly know ANYONE there…I'm not going to survive…alone."

"Umm…first, we have to figure out how we're going to get in within a week, Athrun. I'll think about it. Right now, YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE, so we're going to get you IN, whether you like it or not!" I tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks." Athrun smiled.

I walked him to the office. Then, I looked around to see whether the principal was available.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a secretary asked me.

"Oh, I was wondering if you have anymore Cyber ARTS application forms…" I questioned.

"Umm…the interviews are over…" she replied.

"Please, we really need it…" I tried to persuade her.

"My father…" Athrun said. "He found out about it…and he told me that if I didn't get in, he'd pull the trigger…"

"What do you mean?" the secretary asked.

"HE'S GOING TO BE SHOT IF HE DOESN'T GET IN WITHIN A WEEK! YES, SHOT, AS IN GUNSHOT!" I was becoming pissed off.

"Oh my…please hold on…let me go get the principal…" The secretary left. In the background, you could hear a distance chatting.

"Hello, from what my secretary has told me, you want a CyberARTS application form…am I right?" the principal asked.

"That's right!" I calmed down.

"And just a minor correction," Athrun started. "I NEED one."

"Hmm…may I ask WHY do NEED it? The interviews are over, I don't see how you can get in." the principal replied.

"I'M GOING TO GET SHOT IF I DON'T GET IN THAT PROGRAM." Athrun stated.

"By who?" questioned the principal.

"My father." He answered darkly.

"Oh my…WHERE ARE THE EXTRA CYBERARTS FORMS! WE NEED SOME, NOW! THIS LITTLE BOY HERE'S GOING TO DIE IF HE DOESN'T GET ONE!" cried the principal.

I flashed a smile. "From here on, everything's going to be okay."

"We should ask the CyberKids how they got in…just so we have a reference on what to do…" Athrun suggested.

"Alright. Who do you want to ask?" I tried getting an idea from him.

"Anyone, and everyone." Athrun declared.

A/N: Okay, this was a pretty short chapter, so to make up for it, here a little "nonsense" that I had in mind; INSPIRED BY MY SCHOOL-MATE'S DISPLAY PICTURE. This is for children 9+…because some parts aren't meant for little people…basically meaning that it'll give you wrong ideas and you'll be going around killing people or teaching your pet how to hold a gun and I don't want that to happen…so yeah.

xX **Mayu's POV** Xx

Andrew's display picture was a little kitty sitting on the window holding a toy gun. Now, this looked like an INNOCENT little kitty. And it was holding a toy gun, aiming outside the window. No longer "innocent", right? So, my imagination runs weird…think of all the possibilities that could happen!

**Exhibit A: **

**_June 27th, 2006_**

Mr. La Flaga was just walking down the street like a normal, average person.

Target locked

Ready!

Aim!

FIIRREEEE!

WHIZZZZZZZ!

SPURT!

"OWWWW!" the mean teacher cried in pain. He grasped onto his blood-filled wound as the blood stained his pants and leaked through the brown-coloured fabric.

Bloody.

"Direct hit!" the kitty cheered (Wow! Kitty can TALK ENGLISH!). It had an evil grin on its face. And my next target is…

Mr. La Flaga collapsed on the sidewalk as a nearby man quickly called the police to report the scene.

Mwu La Flaga was paralyzed by the time he got out of the hospital and had to have his wife constantly by his side because he got a concussion as well; which led to brain damage, and made him crazy every so often.

**Exhibit B:**

**_July 1st, 2006_**

Initiating target sequence.

Targeting: Rau Le Cruset.

Target locked.

Rau Le Cruset was also walking down the street on this fine, sunny day, getting ready for Canada Day, like most of the other citizens of Toronto.

He also happened to pass the same spot that Mwu had passed out less than two weeks ago. Thinking that it was two weeks ago, and that the suspect had probably moved to a different location, he didn't mind going there…with the exception of having to accept a few shivers down his spine.

Kitty (yes, that's its new name…) also had plans of his own. (Yes, Kitty is now a he.) Not only did he train over the past few days, but he also bought a new machine gun, which he DEARLY loved now. His old gun would just be back-up for him.

After locking Rau Le Cruset in target range, he shot multiple bullets at once, hoping to kill him since he did not succeed in his previous attempt of a murder. But he was still satisfied with the fact that his preceding effort had given La Flaga serious brain damage and disallowed his walking ability.

The sound of numerous bullets being shot rang throughout the neighbourhood. Kitty decided to throw a smoke bomb down as well. There was a cloud of smoke and when it FINALLY cleared up, there, laid the blood-covered corpse of Rau Le Cruset, in that exact spot where Mwu La Flaga was ALSO assassinated.

He was pronounced DEAD in the hospital 2 hours later, and his mourners could only weep in sadness and hope that they could find the murderer soon.

**Exhibit C:**

**_July 14th, 2006_**

People have avoided that place ever since. Some have considered it to be cursed, while others had the impression that it was just a coincidence. But one person wasn't scared at all. Meet Yuuna Roma Seiran; an idiot who wasn't "scared" of anything. He was stupidly walking in that area where the two other men were assassinated and he did not care. Actually, we was trying to impress Cagalli, who was begging him to come back, while Athrun, was pleading for him to die there as well. And it just so happened that Athrun's wish had ALMOST come true.

There was a time bomb planted in the sidewalk there, and the second that Yuuna stepped foot on it, it exploded. A cloud of dust filled the air. Cagalli screamed and Athrun jolted, pulling his girlfriend with him.

There was a hole in the sidewalk; 6 feet deep. The edges were sharp and covered in blood, probably meaning that Yuuna had scratched himself against the walls.

The ambulance arrived soon after, only to realize that Yuuna was very, **_very _**close to death. He was rushed to the hospital immediately. When the news got to Athrun, he cheered with joy…and Cagalli couldn't help joining in. In fact, half the neighbourhood was cheering with joy. But a crime was a crime, and the police were STILL trying to find the killer, with absolutely no luck at all. (Yes, sadly, Yuuna lived.)

That area was closed off 2 weeks later. People who lived there were assigned new homes in a different place, and they did not have a choice since the government had done that for them. There was no way that they could stand up against the government, but they soon realized that it was for their own good.

Kitty was never accused since no one would believe it was him. And since the area was closed off, it ALSO had to move to a new area, and once again, Kitty was back at the plotting board, targeting its next victim…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what did you think of that? I might do that a lot if my chapters get short…so if you don't like it, don't read it. If there are any characters that you hate, please feel free to say and I shall put them as a fill-in for the next continuation. Okay…I know that last time, I'd try to make it longer, and I'm sorry that I couldn't…please don't hurt meeee…And R&R please! Don't flame me…I'm innocent…but suggestions and ideas are welcomed! Thank you and come back soon! JA NE!


	8. Chapter Eight: Confessions Part I

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer:__ I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**Thank you VERY MUCH to the following people who reviewed for my fanfic. Yes, I know I'm a TERRIBLE writer, but thanks for supporting me anyways! hugs**

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the **_**Gundam Seed School Life:**_

"_Hey! I have an idea!" stated Miriallia. "How about we make up nicknames for them so we don't have to write it down on paper?"_

"_Good idea, Miriallia!" exclaimed Cagalli._

"_Sure thing! That'll work!" I answered._

"_Alright, so much easier…" agreed Stellar._

"_Okay, let's start with…" "Kira", I traced the letters on the desk with her finger, and we all understood._

_We thought about it for a while. We thought…we thought some more…and finally, Miriallia came up with the WEIRDEST suggestion ever: WIENER._

_We burst out laughing, and then, Shinn turned around. "What's going on? I wanna laugh too! What's going on?!"_

_I tried to fill him in…but not in detail; just FAR from detail. All I said was, "WIENER", and we burst out laughing again. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Confessions and Broken Hearts (Part 1)**

**xX-Fllay's POV-Xx**

"Good job, Kira!"

"That looks WONDERFUL, Kira!"

"Wow! Good luck, Kira!"

That's all I've heard throughout my Grade 7 life. And that's what drove me to loving him. He's sweet, but he can be a total moron at times.

People praise him, and look down on the rest of us. Our teacher, Ms. Murrue Ramius, admires him, congratulates him and lets him do almost ANYTHING. It makes us feel so un-important…so un-wanted. But can we blame him? _Kira…_

Lacus is also another one…she is also "LOVED (to death)" by my teacher. She's a perfectionist, and when she's around, everyone disappears and there's only one person standing—Lacus Clyne.

It drives my heart crazy since people say that Kira loves Lacus, but I love Kira…it doesn't make sense to me. Why does this have to happen? Is this my destiny? But what if it's not true? I would be relieved…

I got out of my seat and walked over to Kira's desk.

"Kira…" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he responded. He continued working on the newly assigned writing assignment Ms. Ramius had just given us.

"Kira…about the other day…" I started.

"Oh no…you're not going to start swearing at me again, are you?" he glanced up, looking at me suspiciously.

"No…I just want to say that I'm sorry…" I replied, feeling a little put-down about that assumption.

"Oh…ok…have a nice day." He went back to his work.

Did he forgive me? He was so forward about this situation…it took everything I had…doesn't he respect that?

Oh no…I am _not _going to…

Light tears started to form in my eyes as I turned and walked away.

"Fllay Allster!" called a voice. I could recognize it instantly; Ms. Ramius.

"Yes, Miss?" I looked up, answering quietly.

"What are you doing out of your seat? Why are you bothering Kira?! He's trying to finish his work! Are you done yours??" she questioned me frantically.

"Sorry, Miss. I am almost finished. I just wanted to…" I sighed. "Never mind. I'll go back now."

I stumbled back to my seat, feeling depressed. How am I going to tell him how I feel, when he won't even listen to me?

I guess I'll have to do it by instinct then…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Lunchtime-Xx**

"Fllay! Fllay!"

"What's wrong?!"

"What happened?!"

I had burst into tears by lunchtime. I still couldn't believe. How could he just…act as though nothing happened?! Why?! Why is everyone DOING this to me?! Why…why…why…

**xX-Kira's POV-Xx**

Fllay is such a cry-baby…why would she be crying anyways? Should I find out? Hmmm…I'll ask Athrun to tag along…

"Yo, Athrun!" I called.

Athrun turned around. "Yeah?"

I ran up to him. "I'm going to see what's wrong with Fllay. Come with me?"

Athrun smirked at me. "Look at what we have here…little lover boy…"

"I don't like Fllay." I said firmly, narrowing my eyes at that suggestion.

"Or DO you??" Athrun teased.

"Ugh…" I replied. "Why would I like Fllay anyways?"

"Alright, fine. I'll come. BUT, if people think I like Fllay, I'm going to coming after you with a pitchfork and a torch." Athrun warned.

"Like last time?" I remembered.

"Almost…only this time, I'll throw the torch at you." Athrun joked.

"Eeeeek!" I jumped up, ran around manically and '**fainted**', girl style.

"Ahaha, alright Kira…let's go see your GIRLFRIEND."

I glared at Athrun.

**xX-Normal POV-Xx**

Kira and Athrun walked over to the crying scene. There were a bunch of girls around the sobbing Fllay, and when they saw them approach, they stood up, surprised looks on all their faces.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cagalli.

"I don't know." Athrun replied. "Kira wanted to see her."

Kira twitched. He then took a deep breathe and approached Fllay. The girls parted to make room for him.

"You okay, Fllay?" he asked.

Fllay glanced up. "K-kira?" she gasped.

She jumped up and hugged him. Only this time, Kira didn't shrug her off. He just stood there like a dummy and sighed while Fllay continued crying.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad…" Kira tried his best to comfort her.

"Kira…would you ever understand if I told you?" Fllay whispered.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"You really wanna know?" she replied, staring into his twinkling lavender eyes. (A/N: Aaaaah…so beautiful…I LOVE his eyes…-Kari is infatuated right now.)

"Sure." he said.

"I love you!"

From a distance, Lunamaria could see and hear everything that was happening…and she wasn't happy.

"Meyrin…I'm not feeling well…" she said, as she collapsed on the bench.

'_My confession'_ she thought. _'Is this what happens after a confession?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Kira's POV-Xx**

'_Umm…okay…' _I thought. _'That's two…'_

"What should I do now?" I asked my blue-haired friend, standing beside me.

"You make her your girlfriend…" he suggested playfully.

I gave him a glare. "No WAY" I mouthed.

"YES way" He mouthed back, nodding and smiling. He silently laughed; SILENTLY, so he wouldn't ruin the "moment".

"Oh, by the way, Athrun, how's the CyberARTS stuff going along?" I asked, with Fllay STILL clinging onto me.

"Yeah, I got the application, I let my dad see, he signed it, gave me a lecture…"

"Did you ask any of the Cyber kids about anything? You have to get prepared, remember?" I asked

"Uhhh…" Athrun trailed off. "There…isn't any here right now?"

"Nice try Athrun. There one sitting right there. And another doing cartwheels right there," I pointed out.

"Uhhh…can I ask Lacus?" he asked, but I could tell that he was teasing.

"Yeah…" I said. "Why?"

"I was afraid…that you might come after me with a torch and throw it at me if I asked her." Athrun leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Oh SHUT UP." I laughed. "I wouldn't do it to my best friend, unless…" I whispered, "you started dating her or you did something to her that I don't like…"

He just laughed. "Alright. Are you joining too?"

"I'll try." I supported.

Athrun ran off to Lacus, HOPEFULLY to ask her about the CyberARTS application and NOT about a date.

When he came back, all he said was, "It's harder than we thought…"

"Oh…ok…" I sighed. "Alright…work time…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunchtime ended quickly. The students of Sakura Valley Junior High were escorted inside for their last two periods.

"Hey…uh…we have to go now…" Kira reminded while Fllay was still hugging him tightly.

"Oh…okay…" she said and she finally let go, dazed. Then, she ran inside, leaving Kira behind.

"Argh…" Kira commented. He stretched for a few seconds and walked inside the school with Athrun.

Lunamaria stumbled into class with a tired look on her face. Her hyper personality was replaced by a depressed look and complete silence. She dropped her books on her desk and plopped down on her chair. Then she hid her head in her arms as though she was going to sleep.

"Hey, are you okay, Luna?" Stellar asked as she sat down beside her. Opposite Lunamaria was Cagalli, followed by Miriallia.

Stellar timidly tugged on Lunamaria's shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhh…" she groaned and raised her head. "Oh…I don't know…am I?"

"You don't look very well…are you sick?" Miriallia asked.

"No…it's okay…I'm fine…" Lunamaria sighed.

"Do you think that maybe…" Cagalli whispered.

"Possibly…" Stellar answered quietly.

"You wanna ask?" Miriallia questioned in a low voice.

"Umm...ok?" Cagalli agreed hesitantly.

"Hey, Luna?" Stellar gently poked her.

"Yeah?" she replied depressingly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dunno…" Luna sighed.

"Was it what happened at lunch?" Cagalli questioned.

"Sure, I'll blame it on that then." The magenta-haired girl said.

"Seriously, what happened?" Miriallia demanded.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" Lunamaria snapped. If you looked carefully, you could see tears forming in her eyes.

Miriallia backed away. But Cagalli wouldn't tolerate it.

"Well, how are we supposed to know if you don't tell us?!" Cagalli shouted. "Are you going to whine about it all day?! Were can't help you if we don't know what the problem is!"

"First of all, I didn't ask for it! Second of all, it's called indirect REJECTION. Get it? I-N-D-I-R-E-C-T SPACE R-E-J-E-C-T-I-O-N! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO CONFESSED TO THEM, THEN TWO WEEKS LATER, YOU SEE THEM WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Lunamaria shouted, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

She fell completely silent after that and started leaking the tears she was desperately trying to hold back.

'_She got there before me.'_ Lunamaria thought. _'This can't be…I confessed first, right? Right?! Oh no…what if she did first?! What if Kira loves her more than me? Oh no…Kira…please…no…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**xX-Later that evening-Xx**

After coming out from the shower, Lunamaria dried her hair and started on her homework. She also turned on her computer and signed into Messenger. Kira was online, but this time, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him…but before she could block him, a window popped up.

**Kira says: hey**

Lunamaria couldn't believe this.

'_What do you want, Kira?! To break my heart even more?'_

**-click click click-**

**LuNaMaRiA says: …**

More thoughts entered her mind. _'It's not like he'd apologize. In fact, he probably doesn't even know that I'm heartbroken. So what's the point?'_

**Kira says: ummm…are you ok?**

**LuNaMaRiA says: …**

**Kira says: Is it something I did?**

**LuNaMaRiA says: Yes, now go away.**

**Kira says: Like what?**

**LuNaMaRiA says: GO AWAY.**

**-BLOCK-**

'_This feeling…so real…it can never be undone…it can only be forgotten…after you submit yourself to suicidal thoughts and desires…because no amount of happiness is ever going to cure me…'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Wow…special thanks to Kira for making everyone cry…no, this chapter wasn't based on my school life. And from this point on, this story will no longer be based on my life, but on what you readers like. That's right! It's up to YOU! SO! If there are any inquiries you would like to make, anything you would like me to put in my story, please drop a review! (And since I'm going to stop creating chapters before-hand, it'll take me a longer time to update…sorry…) If you submit an idea and I DO put it in my story, then…well…yeah…all I can actually do is dedicate the chapter to you…yeah. Thank you and I hope to see you in the next chapter of the Gundam Seed School Life!


	9. Chapter Nine: Confessions Part II

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer:__ I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**Thank you VERY MUCH to the following people who reviewed for my fanfic!! 3s**

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time on the **_**Gundam Seed School Life:**_

"_What are you doing here?" demanded Cagalli._

"_I don't know." Athrun replied. "Kira wanted to see her."_

_Kira twitched._ _He then took a deep breathe and approached Fllay. The girls parted to make room for him._

"_You okay, Fllay?" he asked._

_Fllay glanced up. "K-kira?" she gasped._

_She jumped up and hugged him. Only this time, Kira didn't shrug her off. He just stood there like a dummy and sighed while Fllay continued crying._

"_Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad…" Kira tried his best to comfort her._

"_Kira…would you ever understand if I told you?" she whispered._

"_Tell me what?" he asked._

"_You really wanna know?" she replied, staring into his twinkling lavender eyes._

"_Sure." he said_

"_I love you!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Confessions and Broken Hearts (Part 2)**

Those days were known as the Depression Era for Lunamaria Hawke. She would be completely silent and she wouldn't have much of a happy expression, or when she did, you could tell that it was a façade.

Her friends thought that maybe she was very sick or something since she hardly ever acted like this. But every time they asked, she would just say, "Oh…I'm fine…just a bit drowsy, that's all."

Fllay was closer to Kira nowadays. She tended to talk to him more, hang around him more. They both acted closer these days.

'_Yeah…they're in the same class…easier for them…'_ Lunamaria thought.

"Are you going to brood about this for the rest of your life, Luna?" Stellar sighed. It hurt her so much to see one of her best friends sad.

"Sure." she answered in an almost defeated way. "I have nothing better to do anyways."

"I love him too, you know. And just because I don't say anything about it, that doesn't particularly mean that I like it either." Stellar said.

Silence ensued.

Lunamaria glanced up at her friend. "What?" So surprised was she that she almost (_almost but not quite_) fell off her chair.

"I-I thought…you…argh, nevermind."

"Yeah. Fllay's annoying me too. But what can you do?" Stellar admitted. "Honestly, I HATE it. Besides I can take it. But when your friend's down and depressed, you've got to comfort her. "

"I guess." Lunamaria sighed. "But it's not fair for us, I mean, how often do we see Kira? Lunch? Break? After school? And half the time, we don't even say anything, or we just say hi, and that's all! Fllay on the other hand, can have Kira all day since they're in the same class!"

"True. But if we try to separate them, then we'd be like stalkers, bad people, trying to break a bond. We can't have everything we want. We can wish, we can dream, but whether we get it or not, it's for our destiny to decide…"

"Yeah…you're right…but…shouldn't we let him know how we feel? So that at least he knows, and maybe will understand?"

"And what if he rejects us?"

"Then we'll eventually stop liking him."

"Oh…ok…"

"Go for it, Stellar! I'm rooting for you!"

"Hey! What about you?!"

"I already did."

"WHAT?! GET BACK HERE! THIS AIN'T FAIR!"

_-Two little chibi characters are running around. Stellar is holding a torch. LunaMaria is just…running.-_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Just hold on a moment…"

"Kira…"

"What?"

"Uh…Lunamaria says that she confessed that she liked you."

"Yeah, she did. Why?"

"Well…I like you too…"

"Whoa…you do? Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"Wow! That's three! Well…I don't know what to say…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…please tell Lunamaria and Fllay too, please?"

"Sure…"

"I can't…I'm sorry…I just don't have the same feelings towards the three of you…"

"Oh…that's okay then…"

"Maybe we can still be friends…"

"Oh ok…and please…don't tell anyone…what I said…please?"

"Sure. That's the least I can do to make up for it…"

"Thanks."

"Sorry…I'd better go now…"

"Okay…bye."

'_Wow, wasn't that such a…'_ Stellar sighed. _'So depressed….can't even finish sentence…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So he rejected the three of us, huh?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah…" Stellar said.

"Well, then! I'm moving on then!" Luna exclaimed, punching the air with her right fist.

"To who?" Stellar questioned.

"Back to Shinn." the purple haired girl answered.

"HEY!! MINE! BACK OFF!" Stellar was becoming protective…

"Nononononono…MINE NOW!" Lunamaria exclaimed.

"Well, he's MY brother, so BACK OFF!" Stellar joked.

"You can't have a crush on your brother…" Lunamaria replied.

"Yes I can!" Stellar countered. "Love cannot be forbidden!" She yelled out dramatically.

"Well…you can't MARRY him…" LunaMaria stated.

"He's not my biological brother…" Stellar reminded her.

"Well…anyways…"

"SHINN'S MINE!" they shouted in unison.

Shinn was standing right beside them, with his jaw dropped.

"What?! I'm NOBODY'S…I OWN MYSELF!" he cried. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE OWNED! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Calm down…" Both girls sweat dropped.

"Shinn…YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME GODDAMMIT! **I'M** TOO YOUNG TO BE OWNED."

The three of them burst out into peels of laughter. "Yeah, yeah…" Shinn gave both of them a hug. "There, we'll just be friends for now, okay? I'm not jumping to any conclusions yet…"

"Alright! Group hug!"

And so, presenting the hyper trio!

Stellar Loussier!

Lunamaria Hawke!

and…

Shinn Asuka!!

Whoo-hoo! Let's give a round of applause to the two girls and the two-timer! (Luna talking.)

"HEY! I'M NOT A TWO-TIMER! I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET!" Shinn cried.

"Well, hurry up then, we're waiting." Lunamaria gave him an evil glare.

"If you don't pick me, I'm going to poison you." Stellar squinted her eyes.

"If you don't pick me, I'm going to stab you." Lunamaria added, and held out a knife, licking the blunt side.

"HEY! I THOUGHT KNIVES WERE FORBIDDEN FROM USE ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!! Oh whatever…EEEKKK!!!" Shinn shouted and ran away. "Help meeee!! Two maniacs are trying to KILL MEEEEE!!"

"HEY!" they screamed. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, SHINN ASUKA!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, Shinn. I couldn't help being evil…mwahaha…it never happened…in my life…don't worry. I just wanted to make fun of him a bit…and sorry about the pairings…I'm a bit slow on them. But by the end of the story, there WILL be some. Which ones? AND I'M NOT TELLING! (because it's obvious.)

ALSO!! I would like to thank Hinoko-chan for being my beta! In case you haven't noticed, there have been some modifications in the story, and it sounds so much better now! Thank you VERY much, Hinoko, and I hope you continue editing my little fanfic. And in case you haven't already, please check out Hinoko-chan's fanfics as well. Just search up 'Hinoko' and you should find her. D


	10. Chapter Ten: Lovesick

The Gundam Seed School Life

The Gundam Seed School Life

_Disclaimer:__ I must sadly confess…that…I don't own any of the Gundam Seed (Destiny) characters…or the plot…otherwise…the actual story will be sooo different…so yeah…I don't own it…nor do you…sob_

**Thank you VERY MUCH to the following people who reviewed for my fanfic!!**

"Anonymous"

Seed-Unleashed

"Someone"

Neo-Freedom

Summary: We all know the Gundam Seed cast, don't we? Well, have you ever thought about their school life? Here are a few of the possibilities that could've happened to them, based on my experiences from my school life. R&R, please!

--

**Last time on the **_**Gundam Seed School Life:**_

"_Maybe we can still be friends…"_

"_Oh ok…and please…don't tell anyone…what I said…please?"_

"_Sure. That's the least I can do to make up for it…"_

"_Thanks."_

"_Sorry…I'd better go now…"_

"_Okay…bye."_

'_Wow, wasn't that such a…' Stellar sighed. 'So depressed….can't even finish sentence…'_

--

**Chapter Ten: Lovesick**

Up until now, we've only mentioned the relationships between our lovely students. However, there's always a few minor characters in the background, which also have a story of their own…

Mr. La Flaga was a single man, who was dazing outside his classroom window on a fine spring day. This man wanted a relationship too, but he didn't want it with just any woman; he wanted it with a certain person. This lovely woman worked in the same building as him, and he first met her when she had gained a teaching position at the same school he did. From the second he saw her, he thought she was the most gorgeous person he had ever met, and that was when it all started...

They had become closer over the three years she had stayed in this school. Sometimes, they would treat each other to lunch, substitute in each other's classes, and join classes for a movie or two occasionally, for the sake of spending some time together for marking work and tests. So what about this lunchtime? Why wasn't Mwu with Murrue? Well, we shall find out now...

Mwu's fantasy had vanished by the sound of knocking at his classroom door. "Eh? Come in." he shouted loudly so the person outside could hear.

He watched the knob twitch several times before getting up to open the door. He had forgotten that he had locked it earlier, like usual. He opened the door, and saw Ms. Ramius standing outside.

"Oh! Murrue! Come in! Sorry, I forgot I locked the door. Forgive me!" he said. She simply smiled.

"Hello, Mwu. Do you mind if I join you for lunch today? Or are you busy..."

"No! Of course I don't mind! Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

Mr. La Flaga first pulled out one of his student's seats for her, and she casually sat down, again with her pretty smile. Then, he went to find his lunch.

He returned with a container of heated spaghetti and sat down beside her. He then opened the container, and the irresistible aroma of tomato sauce filled the room.

"Mmm...your lunch smells delicious!" Murrue commented. "Did you make it yourself?"

"I guess so..." Mwu answered, while his face did the honours of turning into a faint shade of pink.

"Wow. It's so hard to find actual men who can cook nowadays!" she laughed. Mwu turned into a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Well...I don't cook all that well...I just know a bit of the basics..." he stuttered.

"Ahh well, knowing something is better than knowing nothing!" she smiled again, & Mwu's heart fluttered at the sight.

The following conversation wasn't anything too special. They just talked about the normal classroom things, but to our dear single teacher, it didn't matter -- as long as he could spend time with the lovely mistress, he didn't mind at all.

They were finally interuptted by the familiar sound of the bell. Murrue used that as her cue to leave.

"I'll be going now," she stated. "I suppose I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Mr. La Flaga said. "See you...tomorrow..."

She gathered her things and headed outside the door, leaving her admirer lovesick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Shinn!" called Yzak.

Shinn was hanging out with the newly-formed hypertrio read previous chapter. He looked back to see his two friends running towards him. Yzak instantly gave him the "Are-we-disturbing-something" look & Shinn just says "hey" like he usually does.

Dearka put his hand on Shinn's shoulder. "Shinn, we need to talk -- men to man." Shinn blinked. "Okay..." he simply shrugged, while LunaMaria & Stellar were left, puzzled.

When the three guys had become their own little group, Yzak, like usual, was the first one to start.

"So, since when did you become the ladies' man?" he smirked.

"What...?" Shinn said, obviously confused.

"You, LunaMaria, Stellar...what's the connection here?" Dearka laughed.

"Just friends." Shinn smiled. "You don't actually think that I'm TWO-TIMING...do you??"

Yzak & Dearka looked at each other and nodded. Then came the denial.

"Oh no, of course not! Nono, you shouldn't even think of it that way!" the two said with the cheeky denying tone of voice. Shinn knew they were sarcasm-ing, but just chose to shrug it off.

"Alright, now that that's settled..." he backed away & went back to his little trio.

Yzak & Dearka sighed. "Oh man...our little Shinn has grown..." Yzak said. "...into a two-timer..." Dearka finished.

They looked at each other, and immdiately, they had already read each other's thoughts:

"INITIATING MISSION: STOP-OUR-POOR-LITTLE-SHINN-FROM-BECOMING-A-TWO-TIMER!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kira plopped onto his couch with a bag of chips. "_Phew! This has been a long week."_ he thought, recalling all the events that happened: Athrun's son-killing father, Lacus' hugs, Fllay's annoying self, and of course, the confessions he got. Three in one week really did seem like a lot, and he had rejected all of them. His mind drifted off to Lacus… why couldn't she be one of the girls who had feelings for him? Why, why, why…

School came the next day, like usual. Kira had arrived late, but Ms. Ramius excused him, like she usually did for the previous few times that he did the same. However, he just couldn't get his mind off the pink princess today. He daydreamed in class more than ever, and Athrun often had to smack his head once or twice every class just to bring him back to reality.

Lunchtime came, and it had become a daily routine to see the lovely songstress walking into the cafeteria with her friends. However, today seemed different. She hadn't appeared…until…

He felt a poke on the back of his shoulder. "La—" he turned around, slightly disappointed to see that the pink hair was deceiving. It was Meer. _"Why did I think it was Lacus anyways…"_ he thought. "Oh, hey Meer."

"Hi, Kira. Sorry to bother you, but…"

Her words were blurred with disappointment. Although he was partially listening, he still couldn't help thinking of why Lacus hadn't appeared today. Maybe she was sick…or maybe she was busy…maybe she found a new hangout spot…

"……Lacus was also – " "What about Lacus??" he cut her off.

"Oh, she was just wondering whether you could pass something on to Ms. Ramius tomorrow." she said.

"Oh…yeah…sure…but…can't she…give it to her herself?" Kira said.

"Well…I'm going to pick it up from her tonight because she's feeling a little…out of it, if you know what I mean."

"Hmm…I see. Alright then. When should we meet?"

"Well, how about lunch tomorrow? As long as you stay here, I'll find you."

"Okay. See you then!"

"Bye!"

"_Lacus…asking ME to do her a FAVOUR…"_ he thought.

His attention span shrunk BIG TIME, and he couldn't set his mind straight through the rest of his classes. It was obvious that he had a total crush on the girl, and Athrun knew very well that his friend really cared for her, but school was school, and Kira needed to focus. By the end of the day, he could've earned a decent living off smacking Kira's head into reality. Poor Kira; his head could've been pronounced swollen when the school day ended.

Oh well, let's just leave another character in this chapter lovesick, shall we?

--

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for a SUPER-DUPER long time! School's finally over & I can FINALLY continue...okayokay I had writer's block...sorry. T.T And I made a few chapters a while ago, but they all got deleted. Then, there was the little "I can't upload my files for some odd reason" problem. Sorry for the short chapter, but here you go guys!! R&R plzz !


End file.
